Winds of Love ::Working Title::
by Neo Sailor Saggitarius
Summary: Hints of SeiyaUsagi, eventual SeiyaHaruka The final battle. My way. Poor Haruka and Seiya… There's also a new evil from Seiya's past who has come to seek revenge. Seiya may never be the same again... Now Part 1 of chapter 6... Soon... Part 2
1. Death of a Friend

Summary: Hints of Seiya/Usagi, eventual Seiya/Haruka The final battle. My way. Poor Haruka and Seiya.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
Winds of Love  
  
  
  
"Galaxia, NO!!" Fighter screamed as she jumped in front of the sword being thrust at Sailor Moon. The sword pierced her stomach causing Fighter to close her eyes and gasp in pain.  
  
"Baka!" yelled Galaxia removing the sword from the wound. "Ah well, now you'll just die sooner." she said laughing evilly as Fighter fell through the sky.  
  
"Fighter!!" Maker and Healer screamed running to where she had fallen. Healer pulled Fighter into her arms as she and Maker prayed that the unthinkable had not happened and that their leader was still alive.  
  
Fighter's eyes slowly opened and she looked at Sailor Moon who had fallen to her knees in anguish at having watched another of her close friends take a blow meant for her. She buried her head in her hands and her body shook with sobs. This hurt Fighter more than the sword that had nearly killed her. The pain in her heart was so intense she nearly closed her eyes again but first she looked at her comrades' faces which mirrored the sadness she was feeling.  
  
"Healer. . . Maker. . ." Fighter choked out as she reached out to them. Healer grabbed her hand in a grip that told Fighter everything she couldn't put into words.  
  
"Please," gasped the wounded Starlight.  
  
"Yes, anything. . ." Maker responded.  
  
"Tell Sailor Moon. . . tell her that I love her. . . and tell her that. . . I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? What could you possibly have to be sorry for. . .?" Healer asked, her tears running unnoticed down her cheeks.  
  
"Tell her I'm sorry. . . I couldn't. . . protect her." Fighter whispered as she sank into the darkness. Her hand falling limp in Maker's grip. The anguished cries of her closest friends were the last things she heard before all of her senses faded into nothing.  
  
****  
  
Fighter could feel herself floating. Something had awakened her, but she couldn't remember what it was. Then she heard it again, a familiar voice calling out her name. She struggled to open her eyes but they felt like two lead weights. She was just about to give up and return to her peaceful slumber when the voice called her again, this time she recognized it. It was Pluto and she sounded very urgent.  
  
Fighter willed her eyes to open and this time she was able to force them to thin slits. The sight before her made her open them completely and sit up quickly with a gasp. Then she moaned in pain, grasping her head and closing her eyes as her vision swam.  
  
When the dizziness had faded, Fighter opened her eyes again. All hopes that she was hallucinating were lost when she realized the sight before her wasn't going to go away.  
  
"Now I know I'm dead," Fighter said as she looked around at the ghostly figures of the other senshi surrounding her. Each and every one of them had given up their own lives to protect their princess. Fighter's guilt washed over her again and she could no longer look into their sorrowful faces as her own eyes filled with tears of shame.  
  
"I'll never forgive myself," she whispered, hitting the floor with her fist in anger. "I let her down. I let everyone down. I'm probably better off dead. At least then I can't hurt her anymore."  
  
"Don't say that Fighter," said Sailor Mars, bending down to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You did the best you could."  
  
"Oh yeah," she said her voice showing the contempt she felt for herself as she looked at Mars. "Then why am I here? Why am I not still there protecting her?" She searched Mars' eyes for an answer, but finding none, she seemed to sink down into herself in defeat.  
  
The other inner senshi knelt around Fighter trying to find a way to show her that what she did had been protecting Sailor Moon, but she wouldn't listen to them. Nothing they told her could make her forgive herself.  
  
Fighter was so engrossed in her own self loathing that she didn't notice the outer senshi standing a little ways off. Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto all had similar looks of exasperation on their faces. They couldn't believe how stupid Fighter was being, of course she hadn't let everyone down. Uranus, on the other hand, was clenching her fists in anger. Neptune placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder to try to stop her, but finally Uranus couldn't take anymore of Fighter's pathetic ramblings.  
  
"Stop it!" she screamed pushing through the other senshi to stand in front of Fighter. "Just stop it!" She paused, looming over the Starlight, waiting for a reaction. When there was none, she tried again. "Tell me why you think you're here Fighter." When she didn't respond, Uranus pulled her up by her shoulders so that they were face to face. "Come on, tell me." [1]  
  
Fighter refused to look Uranus in the eyes so Uranus pushed her away in disgust.  
  
"You're pathetic, you know that. You sit there telling everyone how you failed. How you couldn't protect Sailor Moon. Well that's where you're wrong. You're here because you protected her not because you failed at it." This made Fighter look at her in surprise. She opened her mouth to protest, but Uranus gripped her shoulders again refusing to let her speak.  
  
"Now listen up Fighter," Uranus said looking her straight in the eyes. "What I'm going to say next is very important, so don't you dare interrupt me. We all love our princess, and even though I hate admitting it, so do you. We all want to do everything we can to protect her. Now, the rest of us can't help her because we no longer have anything connecting us with the real world, but you do."  
  
"N-nani?" Fighter asked in confusion finally coming out of her self loathing.  
  
Uranus stepped back allowing Pluto to take over the explanations now that Fighter was once again listening to reason.  
  
"We each have a little bit of power left in us, even though our bodies disappeared when our Star Seeds were stolen." said Pluto trying to explain. "Since your Star Seed wasn't stolen your body is still on Earth. Even though you received that fatal wound your body is still alive, so your soul can still interact with the people there."  
  
"I'm not quite sure I understand." said Fighter.  
  
"You still want to protect Sailor Moon, don't you?" asked Uranus beginning to feel exasperated.  
  
Fighter nodded.  
  
"Well, the power we can give you will allow you to do that."  
  
Understanding finally dawned on Fighter and her face lit up with happiness.  
  
"I warn you though," said Pluto. "This power won't allow you to stay in the real world for long. Once you give the power to Sailor Moon you will be unable to maintain your presence there."  
  
"I understand," Fighter stated simply. "I don't care as long as I can protect her."  
  
"I thought you might say that," said Pluto as she stepped forward and leaned into Fighter.  
  
"Wh-What are doing?" asked Fighter, taking a step back.  
  
"The easiest way to pass our energy on to you is through the lips." Pluto stated simply.  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
Fighter paused, blushing, then shrugged her shoulders and pressed her lips to Pluto's. She felt Pluto's energy pass into her own body. When she pulled back she smiled softly in thanks to her, and then turned to Saturn. She continued in this manner until she faced Neptune. Fighter glanced warily at Uranus whose arms were crossed tightly over her chest.  
  
"It's for the princess so I won't stop you." Uranus said calmly. "But, if you ever touch my Michiru again, I'll kill you."  
  
Fighter smiled as she pressed her own lips to Neptune's thinking how lucky she was. Uranus' threat didn't scare her since she was already dead. She then turned to Uranus and as they pressed their lips together she felt rather than heard Uranus say, "You may be dead, but there are still many more ways I can find to torture you."  
  
Fighter pulled back quickly and turned to leave when she heard Uranus whisper, "I know you can protect her Fighter, even if you don't."  
  
Fighter turned back to Uranus and touched her cheek. She looked into the surprised eyes of her reluctant comrade and said just as quietly "I always knew you had a good heart." Then she walked off into the light.  
  
****  
  
Galaxia laughed evilly as she watched the pathetic sight before her. The two Starlights were kneeling over their dying friend completely oblivious to everything around them. Including the fact that they had left Sailor Moon, who was collapsed on the ground sobbing into her hands, completely defenseless. She gave herself a few more minutes to savor her victory before she headed in for the kill.  
  
Galaxia rushed at Sailor Moon once again, her sword raised in preparation for her attack. She was just about to strike the final blow when a bright, white light surrounded her intended target. Galaxia's sword glanced off an invisible barrier and she was thrown backwards as if the barrier had reflected her blow back onto her.  
  
Sailor Moon didn't notice the white light surrounding her until she heard Fighter's voice calling to her faintly. She looked up quickly in astonishment and watched as the girl she thought she'd never see again walked slowly up to her a smile lighting up her face.  
  
Sailor Moon was frozen, she didn't even breathe for fear that if she did Fighter would disappear like everyone else she loved had. When Fighter was finally standing over her looking down with love in her eyes Sailor Moon leaped up to hug her with a cry of joy.  
  
"Fighter!" she cried. "You're alive! I never thought I'd see you again. . ." But as Sailor Moon reached out to Fighter, her hand passed through her as if she were made of air. She pulled her hand back quickly a look of confusion entering her eyes. She looked first at her hand and then back at Fighter, realizing as she did that Fighter's form was hazy.  
  
"I'm sorry odango," Fighter apologized quietly her eyes downcast. "I can't appear to you as anything but a ghostly figure. You can't touch me and I wouldn't be able to feel your touch if you could."  
  
Fighter looked back up into her love's eyes and Sailor Moon saw that Fighter's eyes were misty with tears. Her own eyes began to fill but, Fighter quickly continued. "Please don't cry odango. Seeing you cry because of me hurts too much. So please don't."  
  
"Why are you here?" Sailor Moon asked trying to keep her tears from falling. She didn't succeed and the resulting pain she saw in Fighter's eyes only made her cry harder. Fighter reached forward to comfort her but realizing there was nothing she could do she clenched her fist by her side.  
  
She took a deep breath before she looked up once again and answered Sailor Moon as best she could.  
  
"I'm here to protect you." Fighter told Sailor Moon staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"When I passed out I awoke to find myself surrounded by the spirits of the other senshi. They told me that if I still wanted to protect you, they would give me their remaining energy to allow me to do so." Understanding began to dawn on Sailor Moon and she quickly broke in to stop Fighter.  
  
"But if you give me all the energy left in you. . ."  
  
"I know. . . I'll probably die from it, but that's a risk I'm willing to take as long as I can protect you. Here is all the energy I have left, take it and save the world Sailor Moon. . . Usagi. . . my love."  
  
"Fighter no, you can't!!" Sailor Moon screamed, but it was already too late. Fighter's form began to fade and a whirlwind of energy surrounded Sailor Moon. She could feel Fighter's power rushing into her, giving her new strength.  
  
****  
  
Galaxia, Maker, and Healer watched as the light surrounding Sailor Moon exploded in a flash of color. From the color Sailor Moon emerged a determined look on her face. Her outfit looked different as well. Her wings remained, but her top had been shortened revealing her stomach and the brooch on her chest had transformed into the shape of a star with wings on either side of it.  
  
Fighter, she thought, closing her eyes and holding her hands over the brooch. I won't forget what you've done for me. When I beat Galaxia I WILL find a way to save you. Even if I have to give my own life to do it, I won't let you die because of me. That's a promise.  
  
The promise still ringing through her mind, Sailor Moon rushed forward into the battle that would seal all of their fates.  
  
  
  
****  
  
[1] Originally Uranus was going to grab a hold of Fighter's collar.until I realized.Fighter has no collar to grab a hold of.and it would be too painful on skin.so.its shoulders, bear with me people. ;  
  
me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I've mastered the art of the cliffhanger ending. I even got the great CSF upset.  
  
CSF: *holding rough copy of manuscript* ..how.could.you..?!  
  
me: Hehe, I learned from the best.  
  
CSF: .compliments will not save you from my wrath.  
  
me: What wrath, oh midget writer?  
  
CSF: ITS NOT MY FAULT I HAVE TO STAND ON A DAMN STOOL IN BIOLOGY!!!  
  
me: *puts an arm on CSF's head* yeah, but you make a good arm rest.  
  
CSF: .*TWITCH* Saggitarius.  
  
me: yes.?  
  
CSF: DIE!!! *starts beating Saggitarius with the manuscript repeatedly* 


	2. Neptune Made Me Do It

Winds of Love Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, but the story is :P!! so you can't take it! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Author's Note: Hello again! This is the second chapter in my story, and its getting good. I want to tell everyone that after I ended my last chapter I skipped the final battle. It's basically the same as the anime's final battle, with my new twist, of course. (Insert evil laughter.) I return to my story after Galaxia has been defeated and left to return the star seeds. The other senshi have returned and Sailor Moon is now saying goodbye to Chibi Chibi.  
  
Chapter Two-Neptune Made Me Do It  
  
"Arigato, Chibi Chibi." Sailor Moon whispered as she watched the pink light fly away into space. She looked around at all her friends, her eyes filling with tears as they floated back down to the ground.  
  
"Arigato, mina." she said her happiness showing through her tears. "I'm so glad that everyone I care about are alright. . . No. . . wait. . ." Sailor Moon's happiness began to fade, when she realized that everything she had just said wasn't true.  
  
"Everyone I care about are not alright are they?" Sailor Moon slowly turned around and looked at the two remaining Starlight and Princess Kakyuu. They were standing over the body of their fallen comrade, no longer even trying to hold back their tears of remorse.  
  
Sailor Moon removed herself from her circle of friends giving them a forced smile as she went. She then walked slowly over to the sorrowful group, trying not to let her own sadness overwhelm her. She didn't succeed and with each step her expression became more and more pained.  
  
"Princess. . ." she said tentatively as she reached out a hand to put on Kakyuu's shoulder. When Kakyuu turned around Sailor Moon continued quickly trying to express her sorrow in words before she broke down into tears herself.  
  
"Princess I. . . I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If only I hadn't. . ."  
  
Kakyuu held up her hand to silence Sailor Moon's regretful words.  
  
"It's not you fault, Sailor Moon." Kakyuu said gently. "Fighter made her own choice. She loved you so much that she was willing to give up her life for you. You shouldn't blame yourself. In fact. . ."Kakyuu was unable to continue as her own words were lost in her tears. Sailor Moon's own sobs joined hers, and they embraced, allowing their pain to flow out of them with their tears.  
  
By this time, all the other senshi had gathered in a circle around Fighter and the two crying Princesses.  
  
As Sailor Moon and Kakyuu continued to sob, all the senshi were wishing for the same thing: That there was some way to save Fighter's life. Not only for their Princesses, but for themselves, who whether they admitted it or not were also heartbroken at the near loss of their friend. Their thoughts became one, their wish growing stronger and stronger, supported by the strength of all their hearts put together.  
  
The senshi were so intent on their wish that they didn't notice when Sailor Saturn went into a trance. Her eyes became glazed and she stood completely still. Everyone was startled out of their thoughts, though, when they heard Saturn speaking in a monotone voice, filled with a wisdom beyond her years.  
  
"Sailor senshi," she began quietly. "You all wish to save your friend, do you not?"  
  
Everyone nodded focusing their attention on the words coming from Saturn.  
  
"There is still a way to do so, but you must decide quickly. For Fighter's time is running out."  
  
"Whatever it is, we'll do it." said Healer.  
  
"Right," the others agreed.  
  
"Fighter's soul is fading away, and the only way to save her is through a union of souls." The others looked confused by her words, but Saturn continued unfazed. "The purest union of souls is between two rivals who have conceded to be friends for the sake of another. Decide quickly Sailor Senshi, for this is the only way to save Fighter's life."  
  
Saturn came out of her trance shaking her head and blinking. Everyone took a moment to think about what she had said trying to figure out the meaning of her words. Slowly realization began to dawn in their eyes and they all turned to stare expectantly at Uranus.  
  
"Nani?" she asked, having not yet understood. She was beginning to get nervous though, because no one was talking. They were all just staring at her.  
  
"Wh-why are you all looking at me? Wh. . .NO!" Uranus screamed her eyes widening in horror when realization hit her a little too late.  
  
"Nononono. . . How can you even think. . . I am NOT going to. . . You can just forget it!" Uranus waved her arms in protest. She was so appalled she could barely even speak. Giving Fighter her energy to help protect Sailor Moon was one thing. But this? No. No way was she going to even think about joining souls with. . . that!  
  
"Haruka," Neptune said calmly stepping toward her.  
  
Uh oh, Uranus thought worriedly. I'm in trouble now. Neptune never used her real name when she was transformed unless the situation was really serious. There was nowhere to run, so Uranus waited, trying to look calm on the outside, for her doom.  
  
"Uh, yes Neptune." she ventured watching warily as Neptune came closer and closer, until she was standing right in front of Uranus.  
  
"Do you want to make our Princess happy Haruka?" Neptune asked.  
  
K'so, she had her there. If she said no, she'd look like a really selfish. . .(cough). Giving in to the inevitable, Uranus nodded with a sigh.  
  
"Don't you think it would make our Princess very happy if someone could save Fighter's life?"  
  
"Yes," Uranus sighed again, knowing she was beaten. "Alright, I give up. You win." She looked over at Pluto and Saturn. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"The joining of souls is not an easy process," Pluto began. "But you have a very strong will Uranus, so I believe you can do it."  
  
"Oh great," Uranus muttered. "Glad to know you have faith in me."  
  
"The first thing that needs to be done," continued Saturn. "Is, we need to sit Fighter upright."  
  
Healer and Maker complied quickly, supporting their friend from behind.  
  
"Next, Uranus you need to kneel down in front of Fighter and link your fingers with hers. This will create two of the three points needed to make a connection."  
  
Uranus did so with another large sigh.  
  
"Now what?" she asked even though she really didn't want to know the answer.  
  
"Now, you need to place you forehead against Fighter's. Once that is done, you should close your eyes and focus your mind. After that I want you to reach out with your mind until you find Fighter's mind. Then you need to hold on to her tight and the rest will take its course."  
  
Uranus didn't notice the guilty expressions on the two informative senshi's faces because she was too busy pleading with her eyes for Neptune to save her.  
  
"Do I have to do this?" Uranus's eyes asked Neptune.  
  
"Yes you do." Neptune's eyes answered as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You started this and now you're going to finish it."  
  
Uranus heaved a great sigh and then turned to Pluto.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," she said. "Now you said all I have to do is put my forehead against hers and focus my mind?"  
  
Pluto nodded.  
  
"Well, here goes." she said. Uranus leaned her head against Fighter's and closed her eyes quickly, deciding to ignore how close their faces were going to be for the next few minutes.  
  
Uranus concentrated with all she had, letting all other thoughts slip her mind. It's working she thought. I can feel myself being drawn towards Fighter's soul.  
  
****  
  
Uranus was floating, or at least she thought she was. She couldn't really feel anything. It was more like her mind was drifting, being pulled towards something.  
  
Uranus opened her eyes and realized, that something was a blue light. She didn't know how, but she could feel Fighter's presence there.  
  
"Fighter," she called, not wanting to scare her.  
  
"Who is it? Wh-why are you here." The voice that answered sounded as if the person had been crying. It almost sounded frightened and Uranus noticed that the light was moving away from her now as if it was trying to get away. She quickly called out again before it could.  
  
"Fighter, it's me. Uranus."  
  
"Uranus?" the voice questioned softly sounding confused, but hopeful.  
  
Suddenly the light rushed at Uranus surrounding her in blue and blinding her for a few seconds. When her vision returned to normal, she found she was inside the blue light. The blue was more hazy on the inside, but enough light came through so that she could look around.  
  
Uranus's eyes came to rest on Fighter's huddled form sitting near the edge of what could only be described as the floor.  
  
Fighter was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms crossed over her legs, and her head lying dejectedly on her crossed arms. She looked up when she noticed that she wasn't alone and stared at Uranus for a few seconds.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked, looking away. Her tone was flat, there was barely even a question in it.  
  
"I came to sav. . . to bring you back." Uranus replied.  
  
"Bring me back?" Fighter asked bitterly. "Back to what? To hurting the ones I care about the most?"  
  
"Fighter. . . that's not what. . ."  
  
"Isn't it?" broke in Fighter looking up quickly. "The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was the tortured screams of my closest friends. Even now. . . I can still hear them, over and over." Fighter's voice was filled with pain and she held her hands up to her head, her eyes closing tightly. She looked like she was trying to block out the sound, but there was no way to stop the screams. She would probably hear those screams for the rest of her existence.  
  
"Fighter. . . I. . ." Uranus reached out to Fighter, but she pulled back before touching her. She didn't know what to do. There was no way she could think of to comfort her, so she just stood helplessly watching Fighter drift into her depression.  
  
"It's better this way," Fighter murmured softly. "I'm better off dead. If I'm dead, then they won't hurt anymore. They'll be happier if I'm dead. . ."  
  
SMACK  
  
Uranus slapped Fighter across the cheek.  
  
"Don't say that. Don't you ever say that!" Uranus yelled. She was mad now. "That is the most selfish thing I have ever heard you say."  
  
Fighter held her hand up to her cheek, where it had colored from the blow. She had a shocked expression on her face and the emptiness in her eyes was gone. She was so shocked she couldn't say a word as Uranus continued berating her. The heat was beginning to leave Uranus's eyes now, but her words still held the same bite. Each one was another blow to Fighter's heart.  
  
"You think you're better off dead? That's bull and you know it. Those people out there depend on you."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful," Fighter said throwing her hands in the air. "Let's all depend on Fighter, the great protector."  
  
Uranus gave a sigh of exasperation. Nothing's working, she thought. I've tried comforting her, hitting her, yelling at her, but. . . it's like she doesn't care anymore. I guess the only thing left is to take drastic measures. Uranus paused in her thoughts. I hope she'll forgive me for this.  
  
"Look, Fighter, what do you think is going to hurt them more? Having you with them when you might, might, be unable to protect them, or having you die."  
  
"I. . . I don't know." she said refusing to look Uranus in the eyes. Uranus smirked.  
  
"Well, you may not know, but I do. Right now all of your friends, everyone, is crying for you, because they don't want you to die."  
  
"They are?" asked Fighter sounding regretful.  
  
"That's right. Even Princess Kakyuu."  
  
"The Princess?" Fighter looked up surprised. "She alive?"  
  
"Yes. She and Sailor Moon are crying the hardest of all."  
  
Geez, thought Uranus. This is harder than I thought it would be.  
  
Fighter looked like she was beginning to waver, so Uranus continued quickly.  
  
"They're both waiting for you Fighter. They want you to come back. Take my hand and come with me." She reached out for Fighter, who lifted her own hand, but paused.  
  
"I. . . I don't know." Fighter said, pulling back, she was still unsure, so Uranus gritted her teeth and said the only thing she could think of.  
  
"Everyone misses you Fighter, and they all want you to come back, including. . . me."  
  
"Really, you mean it?" asked Fighter, her eyes lighting up. When Uranus nodded reluctantly, Fighter reached out and clasped her hand firmly, standing up as she did so.  
  
"Alright then Uranus. Everyone's waiting for us, and I promise you I won't let anyone I care about down anymore. Uranus decided not to contradict the anymore. Instead, she smiled softly and pulled Fighter into a tight embrace.  
  
"This time," she whispered into Fighter's ear. "I'm not going to let you go."  
  
****  
  
Uranus felt her mind returning to her body and realized that the unification process must be complete. Thank goodness. I didn't know how much longer I could take that.  
  
As Uranus's senses returned she noticed a few differences. She was much warmer than she had been when she started this whole thing and for some reason the warmth felt glorious, it was almost as if she was holding Michiru at home, but different. She opened her eyes to find out what the new sensation was.  
  
It took a little time for her vision to clear after having her eyes closed for a while, but when it did, she almost wished it hadn't. Fighter? Uranus's mind questioned horrified, but then she realized it was much worse than she had originally thought.  
  
Not only was the warmth coming from Fighter, Uranus realized, but she was also holding Fighter in a tight embrace. Even worse. . . Oh God NO!. . . she was. . . KISSING FIGHTER!  
  
Uranus pulled back quickly, blushing madly. She looked around to find that the others all had similar amused smiles on their faces. Even Neptune.  
  
"That must've been one heck of a unification." Neptune said calmly, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"I. . . I. . ." Uranus's blush became even deeper.  
  
"It's alright. I'll forgive you. . . later."  
  
Uranus was still trying to think of something, anything, to say to make everyone stop looking at her. Luckily she was saved when Fighter began to reawaken. Everyone turned to look at Fighter, taking the heat off of Uranus.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" Fighter asked groggily, holding a hand up to shade her eyes as she looked around at her friends.  
  
"FIGHTER!" everyone screamed overjoyed to have her alive and talking again. Everyone, that is, except for Uranus who had quietly disengaged herself from the group and now stood watching from the side.  
  
The senshi all tried to hug Fighter at once, but she held up her hands to stop them.  
  
"Please, one at a time," she pleaded as she stood up, her legs a little wobbly. Healer and Maker quickly moved to catch her when she nearly collapsed. Unnoticed, Uranus's eyes opened in alarm, but quickly returned to normal while their backs were still turned.  
  
"It's okay, you guys," Fighter said, finally getting her legs beneath her. "I guess I'm still a little weak from the fight." She groaned, holding her hands to her stomach. "And it feels like someone knocked the wind out of me with a sledgehammer."  
  
This got a small laugh from the senshi, who were now standing a little away from her so that they wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"Oh, well, it's worth the pain," Fighter said shrugging and rushing forward to hug Healer and Maker.  
  
"We're so happy you're safe." they said, their eyes filling with tears once again.  
  
Fighter hugged each of the senshi, who had similar thoughts. By the time she reached the princesses, Fighter's own eyes were filling with tears. Fighter could feel everything that the princesses were unable to say through their tears and she realized how right Uranus had been.  
  
Speaking of Uranus, she thought. Where did she go?  
  
Fighter looked around and finally noticed Uranus standing off to the side with Neptune. Her face was expressionless, but Fighter could see the happiness she was unable to hide, in her eyes. She walked over to Uranus and held out her hand.  
  
"Arigato, Uranus." she said. "I guess you really were right after all."  
  
"Neptune made me do it," Uranus replied turning her head away indifferently. She turned back to Neptune trying to look angry, but her eyes couldn't hold the lie for very long.  
  
Fighter turned to Neptune to thank her. When her eyes met Neptune's she had the strangest thought about her.  
  
That is wrong. I would never do that to Neptune. Fighter was beginning to blush the thought was so bad. I wonder where that thought came from.  
  
At the same time Uranus had the tamest thought about Neptune she had ever had in her life. Where did that came from? she asked herself.  
  
Uranus quickly forgot the strange thought though when she noticed Fighter blushing madly, still looking at Neptune.  
  
"You. . . you. . . I'm going to KILL YOU!" Uranus shouted, lunging for Fighter. "And this time you won't come back."  
  
Fighter, by this time, had turned to run, but found she was being blocked by Saturn. Pluto had ahold of Uranus and was trying to calm her down.  
  
"Uranus stop," she yelled. "This wasn't Fighter's fault. The thoughts you both just had weren't your own."  
  
"Nani?" they both asked turning to look at Pluto with wide eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Uranus said gritting her teeth.  
  
"Well. . .um. . . there was one thing we forgot to tell you." Saturn took over the explanation, forcing Uranus to turn to her.  
  
"And what was that?" Uranus forced out between her teeth.  
  
"Well. . .um. . ."  
  
"We forgot to tell you that during the unification, there was a possibility that your minds would be linked as well as your souls."  
  
"Nani?" Fighter was beginning to feel as mad as Uranus. "Why didn't you tell her that could happen?"  
  
"For one thing, we knew she wouldn't do it if we told her." Pluto had taken over again.  
  
"Damn right I wouldn't."  
  
"The other reason we didn't tell her was because we didn't know if it would happen or not."  
  
"How could you not know if it would happen or not?" Fighter didn't sound like she believed them.  
  
"Because its only on special occasions that the minds link as well as the souls." Saturn was once again in control of the conversation. She and Pluto seemed to be purposely taking turns talking to keep the two girls from getting too angry.  
  
"What kind of special occasions?" Although Uranus looked pretty close to the danger point.  
  
"That's irrelevant," Pluto said putting up her hand to stop any other questions. "What you need to know is that there is still hope."  
  
"What do you mean?" Fighter asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm almost certain that the connection will eventually fade. It may very well go away completely in time."  
  
"But you're not really sure, are you?" Fighter sighed dejectedly.  
  
"No. . . not really, but I'm pretty sure."  
  
This time it was Uranus's turn to sigh. She turned to leave, waving over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go home now. See you guys later."  
  
"Um. . . actually. . ." Saturn ventured, causing Uranus to turn back to her looking annoyed. "It would probably be better if you two stayed close to each other for a while. It won't throw off your senses quite as much."  
  
"Nani?!" Fighter and Uranus yelled looking first at Saturn, then at each other.  
  
"No way. . ."  
  
"I'm not going to stay. . ."  
  
Then they both realized that Saturn was right. There was no way for them to avoid this. Instead, they both just groaned in defeat.  
  
~~~~  
  
Author's note:  
  
me: Somebody stop me I'm on a roll! CSF: Somebody stop me I'm about to kill her. Me: eep.  
  
CSF: You'd better "eep."  
  
me: *meekly* Would it help if I started writing the next chapter?  
  
CSF: what do you think?  
  
me: um...hai? ^ ^?  
  
CSF: good girl! Go fetch the pencil!  
  
me: I'm not a dog, and if you keep talking to me that way then I'll never finish this story!  
  
CSF: I'm cut to the quick. I have done nothing but support you through all of this. And you would come around and turn my public against me! *sarcasm*  
  
me: ...I think I'll go start that chapter now...*Scurries off*  
  
CSF: *Calls after her* DON'T FORGET TO TORTURE SEIYA!! AND BRING ME DOUGHNUTS! 


	3. Dreams and Questions

Disclaimer: If you even THINK that I own these characters.... *motions finger in circles around her head* coo coo....coo coo...  
  
Author's Note: Once again I have finished another chapter. This one was actually a pretty quick chapter since I had the day off school. *bows down to snow gods* I want to say that as with the other chapter time has passed. This time though, it has been a few months since the battle with Galaxia, and Seiya and Haruka have been getting used to their connection as well as getting closer to each other. Hee hee hee. Enjoy!  
  
--------------  
  
Chapter 3: Dreams and Questions  
  
Seiya stood on the balcony, his elbows resting on the rail, as he looked up at his old friends. He sighed, wondering when, if, he would be among them again.  
  
"Did I do the right thing?" he asked aloud letting the wind carry his question away. "Was I right to stay here?"  
  
His question remained unanswered, as it had for the last few months that he had remained on Earth. There really was no way to answer the question. His thoughts and feelings had been so mixed up ever since Haruka. . .  
  
"Oh, this is ridiculous." he berated himself as he sighed angrily. He leaned his head into his hand, no longer wanting to look at the stars. All they did was remind him of what he had given up by staying on Earth.  
  
The Princess, Yaten, and Taiki had also decided to stay behind, but Seiya could tell they were getting restless. They all wanted to return to Kinmoku so that their lives could return to normal. Seiya had decided: Tomorrow he was telling them to go home. They had no reason to stay behind with him any longer.  
  
He looked out at the city lights wondering about this new decision he had made. His mind began to wander as he looked out into the night, and he felt a slight shiver pass through his body as his thoughts came to rest on his dream from the night before. No one knew about the dream, and he wasn't planning on telling anyone.  
  
When Seiya woke up in a cold sweat he had passed off the dream as a nightmare, nothing more, but as he thought about it know he wasn't sure anymore. The dream itself was unusual because he had felt his own suffering and the pain of someone else. They were being attacked by something he couldn't see, but it felt familiar to him.  
  
Thinking about the dream now he realized that he still felt the presence of the thing that had attacked him. It felt as if the thing were somehow getting closer to him, and it was an ominous presence. He also realized that the other person in the dream had been Haruka. In the dream, as well as in real life, Seiya felt an unexplainable need to protect her. If he didn't. . . He wasn't exactly sure what would happen if he didn't, but the sadness that accompanied thoughts of this loss was enough for him. . . for now.  
  
"I must be a fool," he said shaking his head.  
  
Seiya turned around to walk inside. He knew better than to hope that the next day wouldn't be emotionally draining. Saying goodbye to his closest friends would be hard, but there was still something he had to do here first that required him to stay. Maybe it had something to do with the dream, or maybe. . . NO! It has nothing to do with her. Even he was having a hard time believing himself on that one.  
  
Seiya had almost made it to the door, when he felt something. It was like a slight tingle in his brain that slowly formed itself into a cry for help. There was only one person it could be. Haruka, he thought.  
  
It had been hard, at first, to feel so close to someone who had started out his rival, but it was easier now. The few days after the battle with Galaxia had been awful, though. That was when he and Haruka's minds had been linked completely. Seiya could hear and see everything that went through Haruka's mind and vice versa. It still made his head hurt to think about it. Trying to sort out his own feelings was bad enough, but sorting out someone else's was much worse.  
  
Though the complete connection had begun to fade, there were still some underlying senses that kept their minds linked. He could still remember the first time he had felt a call for help from Haruka. . .  
  
****  
  
She had been at home alone watching a scary movie (Haruka refuses to let anyone know that they actually scare her. . . Imagine that *sarcasm*), and when the killer appeared she had screamed in terror, calling out with her mind as well. Seiya had been on the road at that time (Yes, Seiya drives) and he swerved the car, almost wrecking when he felt Haruka's call. At first he thought he was hearing things and shook his head trying to get rid of the tingling, but eventually he realized that Haruka was in trouble and hurried to help her. When he arrived at her house he rushed to the door and knocked loudly, scaring Haruka in the process.  
  
"Are. . . you. . . okay?" Seiya asked between breaths when Haruka finally answered the door.  
  
"Uh, I'm fine Seiya." she answered slowly. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I heard your cry for help, so I came."  
  
"I cried for help?" Haruka was really confused now.  
  
"Yeah. . . you did." Seiya said, annoyed and he turned to leave.  
  
"Seiya," Haruka called after him quickly before he could go. He turned around a question in his eyes. Haruka continued nervously, "Um. . . I was wondering. . . since you're here anyway. . ."  
  
"Yes," Seiya questioned.  
  
"I. . . was watching "Friday the Thirteenth" and. . . um. . . would you like to watch it with me?" She finished quickly trying to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably.  
  
"Why, are you afraid?" Seiya asked a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"NO! Um. . . well. . . Are you going to stay or not?"  
  
"Sure, I wasn't going to do anything anyway." Seiya shrugged and followed Haruka into the house.  
  
They sat down on the couch and Haruka turned on the movie. They were close, but not close enough to be touching and Seiya had his arm around the back of the couch. This changed very quickly as the movie proceeded. With each new scare Haruka unknowingly inched closer to Seiya's side until she was leaning right up against him. He let his arm come down around her shoulders as she snuggled close in fear her eyes riveted on the TV. Seiya on the other hand had an amused expression on his face and ended up not seeing most of the movie.  
  
****  
  
Seiya smiled a moment as he thought back on that time, but he couldn't take much time to reflect. Haruka needed his help and he was going to be there for her even if it killed him. Seiya always blamed this feeling on their connection and if there was another reason for it he wasn't willing to admit it. . . at least, not yet.  
  
Seiya ran out of the house, heading in the direction his brain told him to go. The connection allowed him to be able to tell where Haruka was at all times if he concentrated, as well as when she was in danger. (Author: Please, no bad thoughts about the where. *looks pointedly at CSF*)  
  
Seiya made it to the fight just in time to see Uranus being thrown backwards against a building. She must've taken a really bad hit, Seiya thought as he pulled out his transformation item. Leather-clad and ready to rip anything that hurt Uranus to shreds, Fighter ran to her side to see if she was hurt.  
  
"Are you okay, Uranus?" she asked pulling her into her arms.  
  
Uranus's eyes fluttered and slowly focused on Fighter.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied. "I'm so glad. . ." Uranus's voice trailed off as she fell unconscious.  
  
Fighter set her down gently, then turned angrily to the monster, her eyes narrowing dangerously. I don't care what I have to do, but whatever did this is going to die.  
  
The monster was slightly in the shadows, so Fighter didn't get a good look at it until it stepped forward speaking in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter," the creature said smugly, an evil sneer crossing its face as it finally came into the light. "I've been looking for you for a long time."  
  
What the hell is going on? Fighter was frozen, completely taken by surprise by the monster's appearance. It. . . it looks just like me, she thought not knowing what to do.  
  
Fighter's description was incredibly accurate in fact. The monster did look exactly like her, the only difference was that the creature's color was off. The creature was completely made up of different shades of blue. The creature's skin was a light aqua color, its hair was close to Fighter's own color, but a deep midnight blue, and the leather outfit it wore was not quite as dark as its hair but a rather deep blue all the same.  
  
"What are you?" Fighter asked angrily, finally coming out of her stupor. "And what the hell do you mean you've been looking for. Oh yeah, and why in the name of all things holy do you look exactly like ME?"  
  
"Heh," the creature's smirk widened as it laughed. "I am only the messenger. Etagia is the one who really wants to talk to you. When she finds out where you are she is going to kill anyone who has ever been important to you. Then she'll kill you." The creature laughed in evil joy as it finished its explanation.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be pleased to hear that I've already started her work by injuring your friend lying over there." The creature pointed at Uranus giving another evil laugh.  
  
Fighter saw red.  
  
"I'll never let you tell your Etagia anything. You'll be dead long before she ever knows where to find me!" Fighter screamed letting loose her Star Serious Laser before the monster could blink. It died quickly with a scream of anguish, which gave Fighter an odd sense of pleasure. "Well, I guess now you know not to mess with my friends," Fighter said a smirk crossing her face. She turned back around and rushed to check on Uranus. Seeing that she was still unconscious, Fighter detransformed and waited patiently for her to awaken.  
  
A little while later, Uranus's eyes fluttered and she focused on Seiya once again. She stared confused for a couple of seconds before sitting up.  
  
"Wait a minute. Weren't you Fighter the last time I saw you? And what happened to the monster?" She looked around, but didn't see anything.  
  
"As a matter of fact I was. And as for the monster I defeated it once you lost consciousness. By the way are you okay now?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I wasn't hurt too bad by that thing. . . By the way did you happen to notice that. . ."  
  
"That the creature looked exactly like me?" Seiya broke in.  
  
"Yeah." Haruka nodded looking uncomfortably away. "At first I thought it really was you. . . but then the thing attacked me and I realized it wasn't. I know that you would never try to hurt me Seiya." She looked back at Seiya as she said the last.  
  
He smiled at her feeling an unexplainable happiness because of her trust in him.  
  
"Well, shall we go then?" Seiya asked standing up.  
  
"Sure," Haruka answered moving to follow him. When she tried to get up she realized that her legs were still a little wobbly from the fight. They started to give out, just as Seiya turned around to see what was taking so long. When he realized Haruka was going to fall he reached out quickly and picked her up, cradling her in his arms with one arm under her knees and the other around her back. Haruka instinctively put her arms around his neck to steady herself.  
  
Seiya looked down and saw that Haruka was surprised by her predicament, but she wasn't hitting him and ordering him to put her down, so he took that as a good sign. Instead Haruka had a look on her face that said I'll agree to this for now, but don't get used to it.  
  
Seiya gave a small smile, then turned to walk to the car.  
  
"Oh, by the way," Haruka said causing Seiya to stop so he could look down at her again questioningly. "I just. . . wanted to thank you for saving me today, so. . . thanks."  
  
Seiya lifted his head looking up at the sky as he wondered why Haruka was taking the time to thank him. Ever since that first night at Haruka's house there had been and unwritten agreement between the two of them that they would help each other if they ever felt that the other was in danger. He turned his head back to Haruka to tell her that, at the exact moment that she had lifted herself up to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
There lips met, surprising them both. The shock kept them frozen like this for a few moments, but by the time it wore off they still hadn't separated and their eyes had closed against both their inward protests.  
  
What am I doing? Haruka asked herself. This isn't right. I shouldn't be doing this. But then. . . why am I not pulling away? And why does this feel so right?  
  
What's going on? Seiya thought at the same time. Why isn't she pulling away? For that matter why am I still kissing her? Having no answers for himself Seiya decided to let Haruka end the kiss.  
  
She did, eventually, and when both their eyes had opened again Seiya noticed she was blushing. He smiled regrettably.  
  
"I swear I didn't mean to do that Haruka," he said shaking his head. "It was an accident and I'm. . ." Haruka held up a hand to stop him.  
  
Don't say it Seiya, she thought. I can see in your eyes that you're not sorry and even though I should be, neither am I.  
  
"It's okay Seiya," Haruka told him. "Let's just make sure it doesn't happen again."  
  
"Okay," he agreed. As and afterthought he added, "I'd shake on it, but I don't have any free hands." He shrugged and Haruka looked at him with false annoyance before smiling and shaking her head.  
  
"Just take me home, okay."  
  
Seiya moved to comply and started toward the car again.  
  
"Uh, Haruka," he started when they reached her car.  
  
"Yeah," she said looking up at him once more.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to drive your car." The twinkle in his eyes gave away his lie.  
  
Haruka thought this over for a second, then heaving a dramatic sigh she said, "Alright, but just this one time." She held up her index finger to state her point. Seiya smiled as he set her down in the car. Then he moved around to the driver's side and got in.  
  
"Oh, and Haruka," he said not looking away from the road.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He turned and stared pointedly at her outfit.  
  
"You might want to detransform before we leave."  
  
She looked down to see her Sailor Scout outfit and blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh, guess I forgot I was still wearing it in all the "excitement". What with finding out the monster wasn't really you, nearly collapsing again, and kiss. . . I guess I'll stop there."  
  
She looked away quickly and Seiya hid a smile as he turned his head to look out the side of the car so she could detransform. Then he started the engine and drove Haruka home.  
  
****  
  
"Soon Fighter, soon we will meet once again and this time you will pay dearly." An evil woman, shrouded in darkness, said as she peered into the shadowy picture of Seiya and Haruka driving along the road. She laughed evilly as the picture faded making the figure one with the darkness around her.  
  
****  
  
Back in the car Seiya and Haruka shivered at the same moment.  
  
I can feel the evil presence drawing nearer. Seiya thought as Haruka expressed that thought in words. Seiya was caught off guard and stopped the car so he could look at Haruka directly.  
  
"What did you say?" Seiya asked surprised.  
  
"The evil presence, its getting closer," Uranus replied.  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"Last night I had a dream that an evil force was coming to Earth. This morning I realized it wasn't a dream. That was why I was out here when I was attacked by that creature."  
  
"I had the same dream," Seiya said, confused. "Do you think it might be because of our connection?"  
  
"Possibly, but it feels like something more than that. It was almost a premonition."  
  
Seiya hadn't actually planned on telling anyone about the dream, but since Haruka already knew, it seemed logical to share with her. He puzzled over the reasons behind the dream on the way back to Haruka's and left her there, still unable to explain it.  
  
****  
  
When Seiya returned home he was met by the Princess, Yaten, and Taiki. They were all full of questions wondering where he had been. He tried to explain things the best he could, but the others looked as confused as he felt, until he mentioned the name Etagia.  
  
". . . What was that name again?" Yaten asked looking worriedly at the others.  
  
"Etagia," Seiya replied. "It's funny, but I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before. Do you guys know where I could've heard it?"  
  
"Uh. . .no, of course not," Taiki replied. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"I don't know I guess I just thought. . ." Seiya trailed off as another thought came to him. "Oh, I was going to tell you guys this tomorrow, but since you're all here now I guess I'll just say it. I want you to return to Kinmoku. There's no reason for you to stay and I'll be fine on my own. I just have a few things I have to do first, then I'll go back too."  
  
The three exchanged a worried look, then Kakyuu stepped forward to speak for all of them. "I don't think that's such a good idea right now. With this new monster around we wouldn't want to leave you alone and besides you might need our help."  
  
Seiya didn't look convinced, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't convince them to leave, so he went to his room more confused and suspicious than ever.  
  
"We're going to have to tell him," Yaten said looking after his friend.  
  
"I know," Kakyuu replied. "But let's wait a while. I'm not sure he can handle it right now."  
  
"From the sound of things," said Taiki also looking after his friend. "We may not have a while to wait."  
  
----------  
  
Me: Ha ha I am sooo evil! *looks warily at CSF* CSF: ... Me: ...*inches away*  
  
CSF: ... *GLARE* Me: *avoids any lethal objects*  
  
CSF: *whips out Tasuki/Chichiri lemon she started reading and SKIPPED parts x.X* Shall I make you read the WHOLE thing? *chuckles evily* Me: *bows, begging* gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!  
  
CSF: ..write more...and I shall forgive you *nods* Me: ...hai. *whimper*  
  
CSF: ^___^ aren't you happy minna? I have her on a leash. *nodnod*  
  
Me: Read and Review!! *waves then bolts to her writing lab* 


	4. Love and Confusion

Disclaimer: I'm broke, so suing me is worthless, but *sarcasm* just to make you happy, I don't own these characters. Never have, never will, and personally never wanted to. *sticks out tongue* I just love to torture them. *smiles evilly*  
  
Author's note: Someone please remind never ever to take two college classes, be in a musical, and perform in chamber theater all at the same time, while in HIGH SCHOOL. If I ever even suggest such a thing again, someone hit me over the head with a large mallet. Well, anyway, back on the subject at hand. This next installment of my story also occurs about one or two months after the last chapter. Love is blooming and people are keeping secrets they shouldn't. Ahh I do love intrigue and suspense. Enjoy!  
  
(' ' means thoughts because my computer is evil) -----------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Love and Confusion  
  
Seiya woke with a gasp, drenched in a cold sweat, and breathing hard. He sat up quickly pulling his knees up to his chest trying to shake the panic coursing through his body. He leaned his forehead into his open palm, supporting his elbow with his knee. His other arm rested limply on the other knee.  
  
Seiya sat like this for a while, trying to make his heart rate return to normal.  
  
'It was that dream again', he thought, shaking his head in confusion. 'Why? Why do I keep having it.'  
  
For the past month, Seiya had been having a recurring nightmare. It was similar to the premonition dream that he and Haruka had the night before he rescued her from the new monster, but in this dream there was no Haruka. The presence was the same though, and although he still couldn't remember why, the presence was a familiar one.  
  
In this dream, Seiya could hear many people screaming. Then he felt a fear like nothing he had ever felt before, followed closely by a fiery hatred building up deep inside him. When the hatred finally reached its peak. . . there was something more in the dream. Seiya knew it was something important that he should remember, but he couldn't. The only thing he really remembered was that every time he had the dream he woke up drenched in sweat, fearing something he couldn't remember.  
  
After the first dream, the one that Haruka said was a premonition, Seiya had decided to keep the new dreams to himself. He didn't want anyone to worry about him, what with the new enemy causing problems around the city. There was also something inside him, a feeling, that told him not to reveal the dreams just yet. The time would come when everything would become clear, and Seiya feared it would be sooner rather than later. Plus, the others were keeping something from him, he could tell from all their worried glances whenever they thought he wasn't looking, and he figured this would only heighten their worry and secretiveness After pondering his dream for a few minutes, Seiya realized that the dream wasn't what had awakened him. A familiar tingling in his mind brought his thoughts back to the present.  
  
"Haruka," he thought out loud, as he jumped out of bed and pulled on his clothes. He grabbed the keys as he ran by the counter and closed the door as quietly as possible, so that he wouldn't wake the others up.  
  
No matter how many times he tried to explain to them why he felt obligated to protect Haruka, they still couldn't understand. Hell, sometimes he didn't even understand why, even after the connection had faded to mere senses, he still continued to protect Haruka when she was in trouble. No, that wasn't true, he just refused to understand.  
  
****  
  
"Haruka, where are you," Seiya questioned worriedly as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He could still feel Haruka's call for help in his mind, but he had stupidly forgotten to pinpoint her location before rushing out the door. He was going too fast, but he didn't care, all he could think about was getting to Haruka. Finally he'd had enough and pulled over on the side of the road.  
  
"K'so," he yelled ramming his palms against the steering wheel in frustration. "I've been searching everywhere, but I can't even tell what direction I should be going. I'm so busy worrying about her I can't think straight." 'There's also that strange dream you can't seem to shake', he thought inwardly, but didn't want to voice that thought out loud.  
  
"No," he berated himself, taking a calming breath. "I'm just wasting time sitting here. I can't help Haruka unless I'm calm, so I have to calm down."  
  
Seiya leaned his head back against the headrest, taking even breaths so he could focus his thoughts on Haruka. His eyes fell shut as he concentrated with all his might on the one person on Earth he needed to protect.  
  
There, he thought his eyes snapping open, showing the determination concealed by the closed lids. 'She was close by all along, I was just distracted and couldn't tell.'  
  
Seiya pulled back onto the road with a squeal of tires, his engine roaring, and raced to help Haruka. He needed her, he realized as he drove toward the spot, and he would do anything to keep her safe.  
  
When he reached the place where the battle was going on, which was pretty easy to find now that he could concentrate again, he got out of the car and heard the fighting immediately. It sounded like a tough battle and Seiya pulled his transformation item out quickly as he ran over the hill that blocked the fight from his view. When he reached the top he realized he had been too late. . . the fight was already over. . . and he could see Neptune and Uranus below looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Though a little worse for wear, they looked happy.  
  
Seiya turned away dejectedly as the two senshi leaned into each other and embraced tightly. He didn't need to stay since the fight was over, he reasoned with himself. He'd probably just get in the way anyway.  
  
"She's fine," he said out loud, trying to smile but not quite managing, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he trudged slowly back to where he parked. "Everything's fine. Uranus isn't hurt and they're happy. I'm glad they're both alright."  
  
'Oh yeah', his subconscious berated him. 'Then why are you still in pain?'  
  
As Seiya walked back to the car, he didn't notice the single tear that rolled slowly down his cheek and fell silently to the ground.  
  
Seiya walked a little slower than usual, feeling no reason to hurry, and when he got back to the car he sat in the driver's seat a while, his head lying dejectedly against the headrest, just staring out the window at nothing. Finally, he sighed, started the car, and gunned the engine. He tore out of the parking lot, not caring where he was going, just needing to get away from the pain in his heart.  
  
"Why does it have to hurt so much?" he asked the air as he sped down the road. "Dammit, I wish she'd just let me die. It probably would've hurt less than this.  
  
****  
  
The evil women leaned back contentedly, watching the dejected Seiya drive away in the shadowy image. She laughed happily, her green eyes showing the malice behind the laughter.  
  
"So, that's her weakness. Poor little Fighter has fallen in love, but can't tell anyone. Baka, when will you learn. No one you love can stay safe for very long. I'll make sure of it. Even better. . . I'll use the one this girl loves to torture them both. Fighter will wish for death when I'm through." She gave another laugh, this one tinged with hatred as darkness enveloped her tall form once again.  
  
****  
  
Haruka and Michiru embraced once again after they had detransformed.  
  
"I'm so glad you're safe, Haruka," Michiru said wrapping her arms around Haruka's waist as they walked back to the car. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."  
  
Haruka smiled gently as she wrapped her own arm around Michiru's shoulders.  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen."  
  
The two had almost reached the car when Haruka felt something. She stopped, dropping her hold on Michiru and concentrated with her mind to find the problem.  
  
"Haruka, what is it?" Michiru asked alarmed.  
  
"I'm not sure. . . I think it's Seiya. It feels like he's in pain," Haruka answered still concentrating hard.  
  
"Oh. . . well, is he is danger?"  
  
"No. . . I don't think so."  
  
"Then you don't need to go Haruka," Michiru said bluntly.  
  
"Nani?" Haruka asked turning to face Michiru in surprise.  
  
"Look Haruka," Michiru said her eyes downcast. "I know you feel obligated to protect Seiya if he's in trouble. I can understand that, because of your connection. But that doesn't mean you have to go and save him every time you feel he's in pain. You're not his guardian angel Haruka, and you can't protect him every time something bad happens."  
  
"Guardian angel or not I still. . ." Haruka stopped abruptly when Michiru raised her eyes to Haruka's. Michiru's eyes were glassy with unshed tears. The pain Haruka saw in them cut through her heart like a knife.  
  
"There are other people who love you too, you know. You can't just forget about those people every time you think Seiya might be hurt." Michiru was almost shouting and she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Her shoulders shook as she began to cry softly.  
  
"I know that Michiru," Haruka said, trying to console her. "But I can't forget about Seiya either. If I were in trouble he would do the same for me."  
  
"Oh yeah," broke in Michiru bitterly. "Then where was he today. Why didn't he come to your rescue instead of me?"  
  
"I think he was trying to get here, but. . . I don't know. . . maybe the battle was over so quickly he didn't make it in time to help." Haruka looked unknowingly in the direction Seiya had driven off in a few minutes earlier as she said the last.  
  
"Well, even if that is true, it doesn't mean you have to go after him now." Michiru tried to reason with Haruka, but Haruka just sighed in response.  
  
"I've never understood this Michiru. You were the one who wanted me to save him in the first place. Why wouldn't you want me to save him now," Haruka asked in exasperation.  
  
"That was fine then," said Michiru angrily. "But that doesn't mean you have to save him anymore. Why can't you let someone else do it?" Michiru turned away from Haruka quickly, so that she wouldn't see the hurt and jealousy Michiru was trying to hide in her anger.  
  
Haruka reached out toward Michiru, but stopped before touching her.  
  
"I'm sorry Michiru," she stated sadly. "But I have to do this." She got no response from Michiru, so she asked quietly, "Will you be able to get home alright?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Michiru said, shrugging her shoulders, still refusing to look at Haruka. "You go ahead. . . I'll be fine."  
  
Haruka opened her mouth to say something to try to console Michiru, but she couldn't think of anything. This had been happening frequently, ever since she and Seiya had become connected, it seemed that Michiru was becoming more distant every day. Since she couldn't think of anything to say, Haruka simply sighed dejectedly and turned to open the car door.  
  
"I'll see you at home Michiru," Haruka said as she slid into the seat. A noncommittal shrug was her only answer as she moved to close the door. Haruka paused her actions, wanting to reach out to Michiru one more time, but something told her it would be useless. The regret on her face was evident as she closed the door with a soft click and started the engine.  
  
As Haruka drove off down the road following the direction of Seiya's call she looked back in the mirror to Michiru one time, feeling an unexplainable need to see her one last time before she was out of sight.  
  
"I'm sorry Michiru," Haruka said again as she watched Michiru grow smaller in the rearview mirror. "I would do anything you ask, but I can't abandon him."  
  
****  
  
"Hmmm," purred the evil woman sitting back and resting her long slender fingers together, as she watched Neptune stare after the retreating car. "So, the girl is all alone, with no one there to help her. This could prove useful to me." She switched the picture in the fog to Seiya, who was still driving aimlessly around town.  
  
"He's so close to the breaking point. This would most certainly push him beyond his limits. . . and this other girl will only add to his pain. I'll make sure she hates him. . . just like I have for all these years."  
  
The woman called one of her minions to her side, bringing up the picture of Michiru once again.  
  
"I want you to find this girl," she said. "When you do, report back to me immediately, but don't touch her. This is something I want to see to. . . personally."  
  
"Yes mistress," the minion said bowing, being careful not to look into her mistresses eyes. The evil woman ran her fingers through her long silver- blue hair as the minion hurried away. Then she slowly turned back to her shadow screen to enjoy the show, an evil smile playing across her lips.  
  
****  
  
After driving around aimlessly for a half-hour Seiya finally pulled over on the side of the road, shut off the engine, and leaned his head down to rest on his arms which he had crossed over the steering wheel.  
  
"K'so, I always do this," he said sighing heavily. "Every time I fall in love, I'm too late." Seiya laughed bitterly to himself as he thought back on his failed attempts at a love life. "Maybe I'm doomed to always love people from afar, never being able to feel that I'm loved in return."  
  
Seiya's thoughts were getting too depressing for him, so he started the car again and pulled into traffic. He drove around for a little while, before he noticed a small park. Thinking he could use the fresh air, Seiya stopped there and got out of the car. He started to walk through the park, feeling lonely and depressed, when a terrible pain ripped through his heart. He fell to his knees clutching his chest, the pain was so intense.  
  
'The evil presence', he thought breathing heavily as the pain continued. 'It's drawing nearer, and the hatred I feel from it. . . it's so powerful it hurts. It's like someone is feeding their hatred right into my soul.'  
  
****  
  
When Michiru finally disappeared from sight in Haruka's rearview mirror, she focused on the road and returned to the task at hand.  
  
'I've got to find Seiya', Haruka thought. 'He needs me more than Michiru does right now.' Little did she know how wrong she was about that (Me: But I'll save that for later. . . He he he *rubs hands together and smiles evilly*).  
  
Haruka still felt incredibly bad about leaving Michiru behind, but there was nothing she could do about it. She had made this choice and now she was going to follow through on it.  
  
Haruka drove around for a little while, trying to follow Seiya's signal, but he kept moving and she was beginning to become annoyed.  
  
"You know, if I didn't love that guy so much I wouldn't even be bothering with this," she said absentmindedly, as she continued to search for him. It took Haruka a few seconds to realize what she had said, because she was preoccupied, but when she did, she froze in surprise, almost wrecking her car in the process. She veered sharply, just barely keeping the car on the road.  
  
'What did I just say', she asked herself cautiously.  
  
"I. . . I said if I didn't love him so much. . ."  
  
'Oh, okay that's what I thought. . . NANI!?'  
  
"No, that wasn't right. . . I meant to say that. . . damn." Haruka sighed, pulled the car over to the side of the road and leaned her head back against her seat.  
  
"How the hell could I let this happen?"  
  
'Don't look at me. I didn't do this, remember, I'm the logical one. . .'  
  
Haruka sighed again, in frustration this time as she leaned her head forward against the steering wheel and closed her eyes.  
  
"This isn't possible, I couldn't possibly love him." Haruka tried to reason with herself, but instead she found herself thinking back to the kiss they had shared before. They had both agreed that it wouldn't happen again, and it hadn't, but that didn't stop Haruka from thinking about it whenever she let her mind wander. Which was pretty often if memory served. "Ohh," Haruka groaned. "What am I going to do about this."  
  
Haruka rested like this for a little while, trying not to think and thus failing miserably and thinking too much. Her eyes sprang open and she sat up quickly when she felt something new in her mind, though.  
  
"I've got to find Seiya, now," she realized determinedly her eyes narrowed in worry. "I don't have much time, and if I don't find him. . . something awful will happen. I can feel it."  
  
----------------  
  
Wow, I can't believe it I finished another chapter. Nobody kill me because it took so long, as I mentioned before, my schedule is rather full at the moment. Plus, somebody has forced me to begin a new story. *glares at CSF*  
  
An added note from the author: Sorry if I ended this on a cliffhanger again, but I can't seem to help myself. *shrugs* As for the fact that I haven't updated in a while. . . gomen gomen gomen, but it seems my one link to the Internet just had to visit relatives over the summer. *sighs* I'm trying to work on the next chapter right now. Please bear with me, it will be over soon...I hope... 


	5. Blame

Disclaimer: I'm gonna make this short, so don't own 'em. Don't sue.

Author's Note: Oh my goodness!! I can't believe how long it's been since I've written on this story. I AM SO SORRY everyone who's been reading this. I totally forgot all about the fact that I had started on this chapter and then just never finished it. But, forgive me please because here it is now. I will warn you that I have only proofed this once, so there are probably mistakes for me still to catch in it, but I figured everyone could handle that. Please enjoy… And once again FORGIVE ME!!

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Blame

Seiya's presence was so strong that Haruka didn't even need to stop and pinpoint his location for once. Her mind instinctively knew where she needed to be and at this point Haruka wasn't going to question it. She was more concerned about the constant waves of distress that were washing over her with every passing second.

The drive to the park seemed to take forever to Haruka's anxious mind, but in fact she reached her destination in only a few minutes. She was so focused on the painful cries for help coming from Seiya in her mind that she almost missed his car at the entrance to the park. Slamming on the brakes and squealing the tires, Haruka begged silent forgiveness for the rough way she was treating her beloved yellow convertible as she turned to park next to Seiya's car.

With the car safely parked on the side of the road, Haruka pushed the door open and stepped out slowly. She wasn't sure what kind of trouble Seiya was in and she didn't want to walk blindly into an ambush. She closed the car door quietly and looked around cautiously trying to spot any signs of her dark-haired friend in the semi-darkness of the park.

When Haruka's initial search resulted in nothing, she ventured cautiously forward. She continued searching intently for any signs of a struggle or Seiya's form in the foliage around her.

Haruka could tell she was getting closer, because Seiya's cries of pain were becoming stronger in her mind, almost to the point of them being too much for her to handle. Then she heard a faint moan coming from one of the nearby benches.

"Seiya," Haruka called quietly, hoping it was in fact the man she was looking for and not a couple out for a romantic stroll in the dark. When she received no answer she tried again a little louder this time. "Seiya. It's me Haruka."

"Haruka," came the weak reply, confirming Haruka's suspicions that the shadowy form was in fact the ailing Starlite.

Wasting no time, Haruka rushed to Seiya's side and knelt next to his crumpled form.

"Seiya, what happened to you? I felt you calling for help, so I got here as fast as I could."

"I don't know," Seiya gasped out between labored breaths. "Its…pain…hatred…so strong…" Seiya's breaths were coming faster and faster as he clutched his chest tightly, struggling to speak against the pain.

"Seiya, calm down," Haruka pleaded gently. "You're starting to scare me."

"She's laughing at me…"

"Who? Who's laughing at you Seiya?"

"I… I don't know… It's so…familiar." Seiya clutched his head and groaned in agony as a new pain began to course through his temples. A sense of dread filled his being and suddenly, he wasn't sure how, he just knew why the woman was laughing. Seiya's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Haruka's shoulders, pulling her toward him so that he was looking straight into her eyes with a deathly serious expression on his face.

"Michiru," Seiya said urgently. "Where is Michiru?"

"I… I don't know," Haruka said, startled by the sudden change in Seiya's demeanor. "She's probably on her way home by now. Why?"

"We have to find her…" Seiya's sentence trailed off as he looked down and finished it in his head. _Before someone else does._ The urgency in Seiya's eyes and voice was enough to convince Haruka to move, and she got up quickly pulling Seiya with her.

Haruka stood for a couple of seconds, letting the tingles in her legs pass as the blood rushed back into them. By the time she turned around, Seiya had already taken off for the entrance to the park.

"We'll take your car," Seiya called back to her as he strode purposefully toward the yellow convertible. "I'll come back and pick mine up after we've found Michiru."

Knowing better than to argue right then, Haruka followed Seiya to her car, pulling out her keys as she walked.

-----

Michiru stood and watched as Haruka's car disappeared down the road. She knew she was being unreasonable when she asked Haruka to just ignore Seiya's call for help, but Haruka was her partner dammit, not Seiya's.

Michiru sighed and turned around to walk home. Thank god the house she shared with Haruka and the others wasn't too far away. A wry smile appeared on her face when she realized that Haruka had been so distracted she probably wouldn't have noticed if she'd left Michiru to walk fifteen miles back to their house.

_It's probably best if I don't try to interfere so much with Haruka and Seiya's relationship right now. I mean, it's probably just a phase or something_, Michiru thought to herself as she trudged along slowly. _They're probably going through this because of the whole connection thing. Haruka _loves _me. I know that. So, why does it still bother me when she runs off to protect Seiya every time she thinks he's in trouble?_

Michiru heaved another large sigh as she continued her journey. She knew she probably shouldn't be worrying about this strange new relationship Haruka and Seiya were creating, but what else was there to do while taking a long walk. Wasn't that what they were for anyway?

Michiru was pulled from her deep thoughts when she heard rustling in the bushes near her. She stopped for a few seconds and stared at the suspect bush. When it remained silent she shrugged figuring it must've been a stray cat or something, and continued on her way. This time her thoughts were interrupted when she heard giggling coming from the bushes. Figuring it was just some silly kids from the neighborhood playing a game, she didn't even stop to glance at the bushes this time. The giggling and rustling followed closely behind her and she tried to ignore it, but finally she'd had enough.

"Alright, you kids," she called, slightly annoyed. "You can come out of the bushes now." When nothing happened, she took a step toward the bushes and tried to talk a little more coaxingly this time. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know why you're following me."

This time, there was a little louder rustling from the bushes and then a tall figure stepped out from the shadows behind them. It didn't take long for Michiru's annoyance to turn to wariness when she realized that not only did she recognize the person standing in front of her, but also that the giggling she heard had not been happy but evil.

"What do you want from me," Michiru asked warily as she took a step back from the Fighter clone and reached for her transformation item.

"It is not I that wishes something from you," the lilting voice of the creature said with an evil glint in its eyes, "but my master who wants to see you."

"Is that so," Michiru asked quietly. "Well you tell her if she wants me, she can come and get me. I won't let her hurt Haruka _any more_." Michiru's voice rang out clearly through the night as she pulled her transformation item out. "Neptune Planet Power. Make-up," she called, praying for her ruling planet to lend her the strength to defeat this evil.

"Don't worry miss," the minion said quietly as she watched the senshi be surrounded by light. "My master is not one who will keep you waiting…"

-----

"Something's wrong," Seiya said quietly from the passenger seat of Haruka's car, startling her out of her thoughts. Haruka glanced over and noticed that Seiya's eyes were shut tightly, as if he were trying to concentrate on something.

"What do you mean," Haruka asked, glancing back and forth between Seiya and the road.

"I'm not sure… It's just… something feels wrong." Seiya opened his eyes and shook his head, letting out a frustrated sigh. "It's like, this evil… It's laughing at me." Seiya's hands clenched the sides of his head as he shook it in frustration again.

Haruka's continued glances became more worried as Seiya's frustration grew. "Who's laughing at you Seiya?"

"I don't know…" Seiya pulled back his hand, as if to slam the heel of his palm into the dashboard, when suddenly he froze and turned slowly to look over at Haruka. The look in his eyes was enough to make her blood run cold.

"Something's very wrong Haruka. I have a very bad feeling that if we don't find Michiru soon, it might be too late."

Haruka's eyes widened slightly in shock, then fixed determinedly on the road as her hands tightened on the wheel.

"Do you know where she is Seiya," she asked quietly as she kept her eyes trained steadily on the road ahead.

"Maybe," Seiya answered, just as quietly. "I think if we go in the direction of the evil that I've been feeling, that's where we'll find her. It's very close now… I think… Haruka, turn left…NOW!"

Haruka's tires squealed, as her car took the turn a little too sharply. She thought she saw something ahead, but wasn't sure until Seiya spoke up next to her.

"That's it," he said, leaning forward in his seat. "Just ahead, over the next hill."

-----

Michiru didn't know how much longer she could hold out against this woman the dark Fighter clones called "Master". She'd been expecting her to be strong, but the power radiating off this woman seemed to come from a hatred so dense, it was suffocating.

"Deep Submerge," Neptune attempted, praying that she might catch the woman off guard this time and that her attack would do some damage. She was becoming weaker with each passing second, and unless help showed up soon she was going to lose this battle.

"Heh… Foolish senshi," the woman laughed as she waved her hand and deflected the blow easily. "You have no idea what kind of power you're up against." The woman raised her hand up slowly, palm facing flat outwards. Michiru watched warily, bracing herself for the next attack. She wasn't prepared, though, when a few seconds later a small condensed bundle of energy shot from the woman's palm and hit her directly in the stomach. The blast didn't seem very powerful, but somehow it sent Michiru flying backwards to land stunned a few feet away.

Michiru was struggling to raise herself to her knees when the evil woman suddenly appeared in front of her and wrapped a hand around her neck, lifting her up off the ground. Michiru clawed at the woman's hand as she struggled to breathe.

"There's no need to struggle my sweet," the woman purred. "It's not really you I'm after. You're friends will be here very soon to try to save you."

"No…," Michiru whispered as the world faded around her.

-----

Seiya was already opening the passenger side door when Haruka hit the brakes and stopped the car near the wooded area where Seiya said that the evil presence was coming from. Seiya heard the car door slam on the other side of the car and sensed Haruka walking cautiously up behind him at the edge of the trees. He didn't need to look to know that Haruka had pulled out her transformation item and was clenching it in her fist as tightly as he was holding his own.

"I don't see anything Seiya," Haruka whispered, peering into the darkness under the trees. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"I'm positive. The evil is here, I can feel it."

As Seiya was talking, a darker shadow broke away from the trees and stepped towards the light. Haruka felt Seiya stiffen next to her and felt her own body tense in response. Her hand clenched around her transformation item when the shadow stepped into the light revealing a tall, slender woman with long silver-blue hair and green eyes that shone with a pleasure that seemed almost, evil. She was wearing a long form-fitting black dress with spaghetti straps and had a thin silver chain around her neck with a charm of three stars forming a triangle on it.

Etagia smiled at the two standing stiffly in front of her bracing themselves for whatever she wanted to throw at them. "Hello, Seiya and Haruka," she said slowly nodding a greeting to each of them in turn. "Or should I say Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Uranus." The smile on her face grew just a little at the looks of surprise that flickered for a second in their eyes. "Ah, you're wondering how it is that I know who you are."

Haruka opened her mouth to say that she had no idea what the woman was talking about, but Etagia held up a hand to stop her before she even started.

"There's no use in denying it, I already know all about both of you and the feelings you've been hiding from each other to protect her partner." She gestured at Haruka who flinched slightly with guilt in her eyes. "Sailor Neptune, that's her name isn't it?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Seiya said, starting to get angry now. "And what about Neptune? Where is she?"

"Oh, silly me," Etagia said. "I'd forgotten all about her." She waved her hand at the shadows she'd stepped from a few minutes ago and called to one of her minions, "Bring the prisoner to me so that the sailor senshi can see the fun I've been having while they were off together."

One of the Fighter clones stepped out of the shadows carrying a limp body in her arms. She walked over to Etagia and placed the unconscious Neptune on the ground where Etagia was pointing and then dissolved back into the shadows.

Haruka's heart nearly stopped when she saw the state that Neptune was in and she tried to rush forward to get to her, but Seiya's hand on her arm stopped her. She whirled on him to yell at him to let her go, but stopped when she realized that he wasn't looking at her but at the place where Neptune's body had been dropped. She turned back to see what he was staring at and realized the reason he'd restrained her.

Michiru's body was now floating in the air a few feet off the ground in front of the place where Etagia stood smiling gloatingly. A translucent field had appeared around her body and was making her skin glow a sickly pale white in the gloom.

"Ah. Ah. Ah," Etagia said slowly holding up her index finger and cocking it from left to right. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. That field you see around your beloved Neptune's body is directly connected to her, and with just a snap of my fingers…" Etagia snapped her fingers lightly and Neptune's body arched in the air as if a shock had gone through it.

Haruka lunged forward, wanting to do something to hurt the woman who was currently hurting Neptune, but Seiya grabbed her from behind to stop her. "You monster," she shouted at Etagia struggling against Seiya's tight hold around her stomach. "I'll kill you for this I swear, if it's the last thing I do."

Etagia laughed at this. "Don't worry my dear, you'll get your precious one back in a little while. It's not either you or her I really want anyway. The one I _truly _came for is you Fighter."

Haruka's struggles faded at these words and Seiya dropped his hold stepping up next to her so that he would be within reach if she tried to rush at Etagia again.

"What do you want from me," Seiya asked.

"What do I want from you," Etagia said incredulously. "Are you telling me that you don't remember who I am or what happened all those years ago?"

"What are you talking about?"

Etagia's eyes flashed with fury and she pointed at Seiya. "How dare you… How dare you forget when every day I have to live with the memories of what happened. The memories of her. Of what you did."

Seiya shook his head in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You will," Etagia promised harshly. "If it is the last thing I do, I swear I'll make you remember the young girl Kaiya and the girl she loved who _you_ destroyed." Etagia's chest heaved from the exertion of her shouting, but she calmed herself quickly. "I'll have my revenge on you for them Fighter, but not until you regain those memories you lost and you know the horrible thing you did all those years ago."

Etagia thrust a hand out over the floating body of Neptune and curled her fingers slightly in the air just above her chest. She slowly pulled her hand up and a ball of aqua energy forced its way out of Neptune's body and into her palm. Turning the ball over she held it in her palm smiling at Haruka and Seiya as Michiru's untransformed body floated back to the ground, the glow surrounding her slowly fading.

"I don't want to see you again until you've recovered your memories Fighter," Etagia said. "I want to see the guilt from what you did in your eyes when I kill you. But just to make sure you do come back, I've decided to keep this as… insurance, you might say." She tossed the ball of energy in the air and caught it again in her palm.

"What…"

"This energy is Sailor Neptune's life… As long as I keep it safe she'll stay alive, but the longer it remains outside her body the weaker it becomes. Unless it is returned to her within the next few days… she will die."

Seiya felt Haruka tense beside him, but knew she wouldn't try anything for fear of hurting Michiru.

"Once you know the truth about who you are and what you did I want you to come back to this place Fighter. We'll have one final battle so that I can finally have my revenge on you. But don't come back until you've truly remembered everything. I'll know if you do and I swear to you her death will be added to the ones already on your hands." Etagia pointed downward at Michiru's body. "Until then…"

Before either Seiya or Haruka could move Etagia disappeared from sight. Haruka rushed over to Michiru and fell to her knees next to her partner. She pulled the limp body into her arms and held it tightly tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Seiya came over and knelt next to the two and picked up Michiru's wrist to feel for a pulse.

"She's still alive. Etagia didn't lie about that. But she's so weak, I don't know how long she'll be able to last."

Haruka snatched Michiru's wrist out of Seiya's hand and then laid her down gently on the ground in front of her.

"Don't touch her. Don't you dare touch her," Haruka shouted glaring at Seiya through the tears that were starting to fall down her cheeks as she stood up.

Seiya stood as well, holding up his hands in front of his chest. "Haruka…"

"She's like this because of _you_," Haruka continued to shout pushing Seiya back a step on the last word. "If we didn't have this stupid connection. If I'd only decided to stay with her instead of coming running when you called she wouldn't be like this right now. She'd be at home warm and safe instead of lying on the ground barely clinging to life." Haruka pushed out at Seiya's chest again, but this time he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him. She went without much struggle, too worn out at this point from all the shouting to do anything but let him hold her as her tears slid silently down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Haruka," Seiya said quietly as he held her. "Sorry either of you ever got mixed up in this. I swear to you that no matter what it takes I'll save Michiru. I won't let you lose the one you love because of me."

-----

Once Haruka was able to calm down a little, Seiya picked up Michiru in his arms and carried her back to the car. Haruka wouldn't even look at him when he sat down in the passenger seat after laying Michiru across the back seat. She was silent the entire drive back to her house staring bleakly at the road in front of her.

When they pulled into the driveway Haruka couldn't summon the energy to get out of the car, but instead watched as Seiya gently removed Michiru from the back seat and carried her into the house. He came back out a few minutes later and opened the driver's side door.

"Come on Haruka," Seiya said gently bending down so he could look into the car at her. "You need to get out of the car now and go into the house." When Haruka didn't move her head or even acknowledge his presence Seiya reached across her and undid her seat belt. He pulled her out of the car and to her feet then led her slowly to the front door and into the house. Haruka moved as if she was in a daze and Seiya looked at her worriedly as he led her to the couch. He pushed on her shoulders to get her to sit and then knelt down so that he could look at her directly.

"You need to rest for a while Haruka," Seiya said looking at her with concern on his face. "Michiru wouldn't want you to get sick because you were worrying about her." At the sound of Michiru's name Haruka finally looked at Seiya and he flinched at the accusation he saw in her eyes.

"You have no idea what she would want," Haruka said in a low voice. "Just go away. You've caused us enough pain."

Seiya felt his heart clench and he stood up and turned away from Haruka his head down. He heard her get up and walk past him into the bedroom where he had put Michiru. Looking up he saw Haruka sitting on the bed next to Michiru. She picked up Michiru's limp hand and held it tightly between both of hers as if she could will her life into the other through the contact.

Unable to watch any longer Seiya walked over to the door that led out to a small balcony. He gazed up at the stars and thought back on everything that had just happened with Etagia. That name she'd said, Kaiya, he knew if from somewhere. He repeated it over and over in his mind slowly closing his eyes and trying to remember where he'd last heard that name.

Suddenly he saw a picture in his mind. A young girl with long black hair and a face so much like his own. "Mai," he whispered her name and then fell to his knees as the memories of his past washed over him.

---------------------------------------

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed that. I'm sorry, but I had to do the cliffhanger thing again, I just couldn't help myself. As for the next chapter. I'm hoping to get it out faster than the last one, but one never knows with college classes to handle. I'll hopefully be able to dig myself out from under my homework long enough to do a little writing cause it's something I do so enjoy doing.

P.S. Please review and let me know how I'm doing…


	6. Memories

Disclaimer: Once again, short… Not mine, just having fun.

Author's Note: If anyone has been keeping track of my profile, I said that I started writing again. Well here's the proof that I wasn't lying. The catch is that I haven't quite finished this chapter yet, but I wanted to make sure that everyone knew that I haven't given up yet. This is the first part of chapter six which will hopefully be completed some time before I graduate from college. I wanted to upload what I had so far so that everyone can get the idea of where I'm going from here.

--

Chapter 6: Memories

Seiya's breath was coming faster and faster and his thoughts swirled back to a time that he hadn't known he'd forgotten. Images and sounds flashed by in it little snippets. Mostly centered around the girl with long black hair whose name he realized he knew.

"Mai," he whispered again to the still night air.

He saw them playing together as children; saw them running though the rain and laughing as they splashed in the puddles it created; saw himself comforting her because she had fallen down and scratched her knee. Then the images started to change. He saw another girl, one with short light blue hair and warm brown eyes that sparkled when she laughed. Her name was like a whisper calling to him from far away but that was just too soft for him to hear.

The images started to come faster. Each one containing this strange new girl. He strained to remember her name, but every time he got close the memory changed and the name disappeared with the old memory.

"Who are you?" Seiya groaned, holding his head as the girl's face flashed through his mind again and again. He saw her smiling, pouting, and crying. The tears making shining tracks down her cheeks.

All of a sudden the images stopped flashing and focused on one memory. Seiya saw a crowd of people on a city street. It was a beautiful sunny day and the people were all walking by him at a peaceful pace. Seiya smiled as he watched the children skipping along next to their parents.

Then all of a sudden the scene changed. No longer were people strolling along. Now some were running past him and screaming. Seiya could feel that something terrible was going to happen. He tried to stop himself from walking towards the direction that people were running from, but his memories kept moving him closer and closer to the one thing that he never wanted to remember.

Time seemed to be moving in slow motion in Seiya's memory. It was torturing him because he wanted to remember, but at the same time he knew that the memory might break him.

All at once he was there, looking at what the people were running from. A few bodies were lying on the ground and there were children crying and wandering about confused. The bodies obviously belonging to their parents. There were also smoldering pieces of a fountain that had once stood in the center of the small park. In the middle of the smoldering pieces stood a monster that he'd never seen before.

The monster resembled a human, but one that had been warped. The colors were all wrong and it had a barrel at the end of it's arm, which was obviously what it had used to create the destruction around it. The most horrifying thing of all was that the monster was holding someone hostage. It's other hand was wrapped around a young girl's neck and it had pointed the barrel on it's arm toward her chest.

Seiya knew that the people around him were screaming and the monster was also yelling things, but he seemed to have lost the ability to hear anything. His vision had centered on the young girl and his heart seemed to stop when the monster turned so that he could clearly see her face. It was the girl from his other memories. The one whose name he now remembered.

"MAI," Seiya screamed as he took off running towards the girl and the monster. Seiya was almost to them when he saw that the monster was going to use it's weapon on the girl. He tried to run faster but he knew deep down that he would never be able to make it in time.

"Please… Give me the strength to save her," pleaded Seiya. All at once vision was filled with a blinding light. He could feel himself falling, but he couldn't tell what had happened. The last thing he saw was a girl screaming in the distance. Just before darkness took him he realized that the girl was the one from his memories whose name he couldn't remember.

--

Seiya opened his eyes to a blinding pain in his head and shut them again quickly until it had passed. When he opened them again he realized that now he remembered everything. The day he had just seen was the day that his powers had awakened as a Sailor Senshi.

After he had passed out he was taken to the hospital where he awoke two days later to Yaten and Taiki standing next to his bed with Princess Kakyuu. He found that some of his memories had become hazy and that the entire day when his powers had awakened was gone from his memory.

He was told a little about that day by the three. A monster had attacked the city and when he saw what was happening his powers awakened and the monster had been destroyed. He was also told that from that day forward he would be training with Taiki and Yaten to become the Sailor Senshi that he was meant to be. Once he was old enough the three of them would remain together all the time and would protect their planet from monsters like the one that had attacked the city. He also found out that as a Sailor Senshi his name was Sailor Star Fighter and that their other two similarly were called Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer.

With the arrival of his powers Seiya's life on Kinmoku became extremely busy and he never really had time to think about the memories that he had lost or why they were gone from his mind.

--

When his head stopped throbbing enough so that he could open his eyes and stand up Seiya also realized that he now remembered the name of the girl with the blue hair from his memories. Her name was Kaiya and she and Mai had both been important to him for some reason, but the reason why was still a mystery to him. He also realized that everything that had blocked from his memory after his powers awakened had to do with those two girls.

"I have to know what is going on," Seiya said to himself as he strode purposefully back into the house. He stopped as he walked by the open bedroom door and saw that Haruka was still sitting on the bed next to Michiru in the same position that she had been when he walked out to the balcony. He opened his mouth to let Haruka know that he was going to have to leave for a little while but realized that she wouldn't care. She would probably be happy that he had left so she wouldn't have to see the reason that Michiru was lying so still on the bed.

Without making a sound Seiya turned and continued on his way out of the house. He didn't want to leave Haruka alone, but he knew that the only way to save Michiru would be to find out what his memories meant. The only way he could think of to find out was to ask Yaten and Taiki what they knew about Mai and Kaiya.

As the door shut behind him Seiya felt like he was leaving a part of himself behind with Haruka. He knew without a doubt that if anything happened to Michiru she would never forgive him and he didn't think he would be able to forgive himself either.

When he reached the car Seiya turned around once more to look up at the house. "I promise I'll fix this Haruka," Seiya vowed. "Even if it costs me everything, I'll get her back for you."

As he drove off towards his apartment Seiya couldn't help but feel that everything might be exactly what he had to give up to keep his promise.

+More to come with this chapter

Author's Note: That is the first part of chapter six. There is more still to come, I just haven't gotten it written down yet. Suprisingly I haven't forgotten where this is going yet, so the story will be finished eventually.


End file.
